Shade Meets Becon
by FallenAngelRayven
Summary: Shade Academy. One of the many academies for people to train to become hunters and huntresses of grimm. Follow this set of twins as they go through their academy life.
1. Chapter 1: Entering Shade Academy

Chapter 1: Entering Shade Academy

"Now, Sis, remember this is different from our last school."

"Yah, I know. It's a higher trained school."

"And remember we are new so we need to be careful with what we say and do."

"Would you stop talking to me like I'm your baby sister. Remember I am your twin." She said before putting her headphones in her ears and walking away."

Nolan shakes his head sighing unsure how to keep the promise to his parents.

Meanwhile his sister takes a seat by the back of the ship as she is listening to her music unaware that she's being watched by a set of eyes.

Her brother watches as those watch her during the whole trip.

"Oh I hope they don't ruin her."

"Hope who don't ruin who?" Said a girl that appeared right behind him.

He looks behind him worried when he sees a girl with blue hair. "Oh, hi. Sorry I was talking to myself."

"Well you said it outloud so spill."

He sighs before talking. "My sister is the girl over there with the red hair just like me. She's my twin but she always acts like shes the older one. But I promised our parents I would watch out for her."

"I see. So why are you so worried?" She acted intrigued.

"She's coming only because I got accepted and told them I wasn't leaving her behind. Her name is Nelia."

"I see. Wel my name is Nebula and yours is?"

Just then he realized he never spoke his name. Just his sisters. "Sorry. Names Nolan."

"Nice to meet you Nolan. I hope you are a ally not an enemy."

"Ya, me too." He says as he sees the guy walk over to her.

He looks down at her smiling when she notices him.

"Huh?! Oh, um. Hi?"

"Hi, names Roy." He holds out his hand to help her up when she just ignores it and goes back to her music.

He sits back down where he was sitting as he keeps looking at her when they arrived at Shade Academy.


	2. Chapter 2: Teams

Chapter 2: Teams

He looks down at her smiling when she notices him.

"Huh?! Oh, um. Hi?"

"Hi, names Roy." He holds out his hand to help her up when she just ignores it and goes back to her music.

He sits back down where he was sitting as he keeps looking at her when they arrived at Shade Academy.

Once the ship has landed she gets up and is the first one to walk off but not with excitement more with a let's get this over type of an attitude.

Nolan followed a ways behind his sister as she was still listening to her music. Once they were all inside the school the headmaster stepped out.

"Welcome to Shade Academy. As you all know you're here to train to become the best hunters and huntresses. Now to divide you into teams each of you will be casted into different areas and the person you find is your partner. the next set of people you run into will create your team. Now, have fun."

Then they all disappear.

Nelia appears in a tree where she looks around smiling trying to decide where to go when she heard a growl come from below. When she looked down she seen an Ursa.

"Lovely. Just lovely!" She jumps to the next tree and continues to do this until she is out of the Ursa's sight. Just then she hears her brother's voice with someone else.

She carefully get down close to her brother yet still hiding.

"So you have a sister that's attending here too."

"Yah, her name is Nelia. I don't know where she is though."

"Who knows maybe she found a team."

"I hope your right, May, I hope your right." Nolan and they began to walk off when Nelia seen a Beowolf coming for them. She quickly when after it and used one of her special abilities due to her music to do a sonic punch. But just after it connected with the Beowolf it did a counter attack and threw her into a tree right in front of her brother.

"Nelia!?" Her brother shouted before running over to her just as two others boys showed up and started helping the girl called May.

Nolan picked up his sister who was now knocked out just as the three of them finished the Beowolf.

"Nice attacks there girl." Said a guy with black hair.

May simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Names Roy. And this is Brawnz." Said a guy with brown hair pointing at the guy with black hair.

"Mine is May, and that's Nolan." May said pointing at Nolan who had his sister on his back.

"Who's the girl?" Roy asked as he recognized her from the ship.

"My sister. Now lets go."

They all began to head to the center of the forest they were in where they saw other teams gathered around.


End file.
